


Good Intent

by Averil



Series: The Good Intent Series [1]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averil/pseuds/Averil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He who angers you conquers you</i> aka  Leon finds the Count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intent

Leon always wondered what it would feel like to see D again, to find him after years of searching. Hell, if he was being honest he had given up hope in many ways that he would ever find – see, D again. And now the searching was almost something he simply did because it was what he had become accustomed to. Following lead after lead and never getting anywhere.

Until now, now he was standing in front of a door he once knew so well. With a smell he had never really forgotten weaving in his nostrils. And he was petrified. And angry, and happy and sad. He felt so much he almost didn’t know what to do.

Well, that wasn’t true. He knew he was going to go inside the store, he knew he was going to see D again and he knew he would then strangle the lithe Chinese man to death. Ah, that image made Leon chuckle and as he brushed the mirth out of his eyes he wondered if D had finally made him completely insane.

But he knew he had to go inside, but, but. Leon sighed, previous humor completely dispersed. Should he knock? Should he just run down the door and start shouting? This confusion was killing him. Shouldn’t this be easier, he thought, pleaded with his head. This was what everything had been leading to. This moment.

He should knock, he decided, nodding to himself. It was polite and D appreciated politeness. Then again, he thought just as his hand poised itself to knock, what the hell did he owe D anyway? Screw him, and his boat and his leaving Leon behind. He would just burst in the door...

…Then again he couldn’t do that. Because as angry as he was bursting in would put D in a mood as well and he didn’t want to hear D’s bitching about his lack of politeness and attitude. He was in the right and D was in the wrong and god-damn was he not gonna give D anything to complain about!

And, Leon thought, when did I become such a fucking girl!? Another thing to add to his list of shit that D was at fault for.

He knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary quote:
> 
> He who angers you conquers you.  
> \- Elizabeth Kenny
> 
> This is part one in a series so this is not a chaptered fic, it will not flow like chapters do but it will have follow up bits.


End file.
